Un Beso
by Kyoko Nakamura
Summary: Naruto y Hinata son novios desde hace un mes en el que todo ha sido perfecto, el Uzumaki no pudo pedir mejor novia de lo que es Hinata… pero ¿entonces por qué si todo va tan bien Naruto corre a pedir ayuda con tanta urgencia?


**Naruto y sus personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Su corazón latía con fuerza.

Llevaba todo el día intentando hacerlo pero simplemente no podía, ya fuera porque alguien llegaba a interrumpirlos antes de que pudiera hablar o porque un gran nudo se formaba en su garganta impidiendo que las palabras salieran de su boca y cuando el nudo por fin desaparecía su lengua se trababa antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Se paso una mano por el cabello y, de nuevo, pensó en las palabras que le diría en cuento la tuviera enfrente, ¿qué tal comenzar con un `hola'?, o tal vez algo como `ya es un poco tarde, ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa?', y durante el camino lo soltaría todo.

-Naruto.

El rubio se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí?- le preguntó la pelirrosa-, se supone que las clases ya terminaron y tú ya deberías de estar en tu casa.

-Y…yo- de nuevo estaba tartamudeando y es que cómo no hacerlo si frente a él tenía a la mujer más hermosa de toda la escuela. La pelirrosa lo miro con una ceja enarcada sin entender su tartamudeo, hasta donde ella sabia Naruto Uzumaki nunca vacilaba al hablar-, tuve que quedarme a… hacer tarea-Sakura sonrió. Una de las cosas que Naruto no sabía hacer era mentir.

-Sí, claro- se burlo la rubia Yamanaka-, y yo soy la reina de Japón.

El rubio hizo una mueca ante el sarcasmo de la Yamanaka y miro a la pelirrosa con suplica.

-Ven- le tomo de la mano-, tenemos que irnos, ya se hace tarde.

-Pe…pero que hay de…

-No importa, Ino- la pelirrosa afianza su agarre y siguió arrastrando a su amiga fuera de la escuela-. Hinata puede cuidarse sola, ¿verdad, Hina?

Hinata asintió tímidamente con la cabeza a la vez que un tenue rubor se formaba en sus mejillas.

En cuanto se quedaron solos el silencio reino. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un largo tiempo, Hinata mantenía la vista en el suelo mientras jugaba con la gravilla bajo sus zapatos y Naruto miraba para todos lados y de vez en cuando se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Y… ¿qué tal el clima?- se atrevió a hablar por fin logrando la atención de la ojiperla y una gran reprimenda por su parte. No podía creer que hubiera esperado todo el día para este momento y que lo primero que se le ocurriera decir fuera esa estupidez.

-Pu…pues ya comienza a hacer calor por las tardes- hablo la dulce vocecilla de Hinata.

-Ah…- Naruto volvió a rascarse la nuca y a mirara a otra dirección, ¡tenía que hacerlo ya!-, en las tardes ya no hace tanto frío como antes.

De nuevo los invadió el silencio.

Naruto no podía creer que en verdad estuviera diciendo tanta mierda.

-Hi…Hinata, yo…- ya no podía contenerlo más. La peliazul poso sus perlados ojos en él-, y…yo…- trago saliva. Era ahora o nunca-, ¡me gustas!- gritó por fin consiguiendo un enorme sonrojo por parte de la muchacha.

-N…Na…Naruto-kun- Hinata no podía ni hablar y estaba segura de que en cualquier momento caería al suelo-, y…yo…

Lo sabía, sabía que una chica tan linda no podría fijarse en alguien tan bruto como él. No debió de haberle hecho caso a Sakura cuando le insistió que le confesara sus sentimientos a Hinata.

-Escucha, no tienes que decir nada si no quieres- se apresuro a hablar con un deje de tristeza-, pero si tus sentimientos por mí no son los mismos solamente di que no y me iré- el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido-. Prometo no volver a molestarte.

Hinata jugó nerviosa con sus dedos, miro el suelo como si ahí estuviera la respuesta de lo que debía hacer y después de unos segundos levanto la vista y miro fijamente al rubio que estaba expectante por su respuesta.

Una dulce pero tímida sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hinata a la vez que asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿E…enserio?- una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios de Naruto que ahora veía a la joven con incredulidad.

Naruto se acerco más a la joven y la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Hinata se sonrojo un poco más y, con sus frágiles brazos, rodeo el torso de Naruto correspondiéndole el gesto.

-Entonces esto es un sí, ¿verdad?- le habló Naruto que había empezado a acariciar sus largos cabellos-, ¿Hinata Hyuga quiere ser mi novia?

La Hyuga sonrió contra el pecho del rubio y volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

La sonrisa de Naruto se ensancho un poco más y se separo un poco de la Hyuga para poder ver su sonrojado rostro. Le acaricio la mejilla. Se moría de ganas por besar los labios de su ahora novia.

Se inclino un poco para estar a su altura, cerró sus ojos y lentamente se fue acercando a sus labios cuando…

-¡Hinata!- ese grito hizo que la ojiperla se sobresaltara y se apartara de inmediato del rubio-. Aquí estas- dijo Neji. Su ceño se frunció al verla en compañía del Uzumaki al cual ignoro por completo-. Ya es tarde y tu padre me mando a buscarte- Neji miro el cielo que se comenzaba a pintar con tonos anaranjados-, vámonos antes de que anochezca.

-Ha…hai- murmuró bajito.

Hinata miro a Naruto con una sonrisa y antes de irse le dedico una rápida reverencia para salir corriendo tras su primo que ya se había adelantado.

Naruto miro como la chica se iba e hizo una gran mueca de fastidio. No podía creer que Neji llegara en el momento preciso en que iba a besarla y que para colmo se la llevara de esa manera. Naruto suspiro con resignación y se acomodo mejor su mochila. Solo por esta vez lo dejaría pasar, después de todo ya había hecho lo más importante y ya mañana lo intentaría de nuevo, después de todo ya tendría mucho tiempo para besar a su Hinata.

.:.

.:.

.:.

Un fuerte golpe sobre su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar a la vez que se ponía rápidamente de pie por mero reflejo.

-Naruto- lo llamó la singular voz de Hatake Kakashi, su profesor de matemáticas-, ya sé que mi clase no te interesa y que preferirías estar en cualquier otro lugar pero por lo menos podrías fingir que pones atención.

-Gomen, Kakashi-sensei- se disculpó el rubio que volvió a tomar asiento.

-Ahora como les decía, si "x" es igua "y" es….

No muy lejos de ahí una joven peliazul veía con preocupación al rubio. Esta no era la primera vez que lo regañaban por no poner atención. Ella sabía que Naruto no era el alumno más brillante de la clase, pero desde que comenzaron a salir las cosas habían cambiado, por las tardes ella lo ayudaba a estudiar y por lo tanto sus notas habían subido significativamente y por lo tanto ya no era tan despistado y había dejado de dormir tanto tiempo en clases, pero desde hace unos días volvía a ser el mismo chico despistado con malas notas.

.

.

-Oye frentona, creo que no debimos dejar sola a Hinata.

-Tranquila, cerda- le dijo con calma-. Naruto regresara en cualquier momento.

Ino pareció dudar.

-¿Tú crees?, porque Naruto salió corriendo del salón en cuanto sonó la campana.

-Estoy segura, a él no le gusta estar lejos de Hinata y probablemente solo fue al baño, ya sabes cómo es él.

En ese momento el rubio apareció frente a las dos chicas dándoles un gran susto.

-¡Kyyyyaaaa!- gritaron ante la repentina aparición del rubio.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- espetó Sakura.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el muchacho apenado-, pero es que necesito su ayuda.

.

.

-Uh, Hinata-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Tenten con curiosidad al ver a la Hyuga sola en el salón de clases y con un par de bentous sobre su escritorio-. ¿Acaso peleaste con Naruto?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió ya que Naruto y ella pasaban los recesos junto desde que eran novios.

-N…No- Hinata negó rápidamente ante los comentarios de la castaña-. Pe…pero creo que tenemos un problema.

Tenten la miro curiosa y tomo asiento. Al parecer tendrían una larga plática.

.

.

Una vez que se hubieron alejado del bullicio de los pasillos y estando en un lugar más tranquilo, Ino fue la primera en hablar.

-Entonces, dices que tienes problemas con Hinata-chan ¿cierto?- Naruto simplemente asintió.

Sakura suspiro e hizo una mueca, hasta donde ella sabía la relación de esos dos era miel sobre hojuelas, por lo que no entendía cual podía ser el problema que molestara tanto a Naruto.

-No entiendo- dijo-, si pareciera ser que las cosas entre ustedes van perfecto.

-Y lo son, pero estoy desesperado y ya no se qué hacer- les dijo con cierta frustración.

-Un momento- intervino Ino que ya se estaba confundiendo-. ¿Por qué dices tener problemas con Hinata si todo va bien entre ustedes?

Naruto se dejo caer al piso y se paso una mano por el cabello para después mostrar dos dedos.

-Dos- dijo aún mostrando sus dedos y con la desesperación en su rostro-. Solo he podido besar a Hinata-chan dos veces.

-¡¿QUE?!- ambas chicas gritaron sorprendidas. No podían creer lo que les decía Naruto, y es que ¿cómo era posible?, si ellos ya llevaban un mes de relación.

-¿Es enserio?- le cuestiono Ino, que al igual que Sakura, no podía creerlo.

Naruto asintió con tristeza.

-Y lo peor es que ni siquiera pueden considerarse besos porque apenas y han sido un roce de labios.

Ino se golpeo la frente.

Sakura fue a sentarse junto al rubio y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Naruto- lo llamo con suavidad-. Hinata y tú ya llevan mucho tiempo juntos, cómo es que aún no has podido besarla.

-Tal vez le das asco- sugirió Ino a lo cual Naruto la vio con terror y Sakura la fulmino con la mirada.

-No lo sé- trato de ignorar el comentario de la rubia-, cada vez que lo intento pasa algo. La primera vez que intente besarla fue cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia y justo cuando lo iba hacer apareció Neji, no le di mucha importancia porque sabía que después podría hacerlo, pero simplemente no he podido.

-¿Y qué hay de los dos besos?- le preguntó Sakura.

-El primero fue en nuestra primera cita como novios, todo iba bien hasta que se me ocurrió besarla, en cuanto toque sus labios ya se había desmayado y cuando despertó me dijo que era porque le daba pena hacer ese tipo de cosas en público.

Ino, que estaba cruzada de brazos, rodo los ojos; pero era de esperar, Hinata era una persona extremadamente tímida.

-¿Y el otro?- Sakura lo insto a continuar.

-Fue en su casa- Naruto hizo una pausa en la que comenzó a hacer memoria-. Hinata y yo solemos ir a su casa después de clases para hacer la tarea juntos, siempre nos quedamos en el living porque Neji dice que desde ahí pueden escucharnos los sirvientes por si necesitamos algo- tanto Sakura como Ino hicieron una mueca de escepticismo-. Un día después de terminar comenzamos a platicar de cosas sin importancia y después, cuando la tome de la mano, me fui acercando para besarla, ella estaba sonrojada, se veía adorable- les dijo con una sonrisa-, y ya había cerrado los ojos dándome a entender que quería que continuara, pero apenas toque sus labios cuando Neji volvió a aparecer haciendo que me separara de ella.

-Tal vez solo sea una coincidencia- sugirió Sakura.

-No lo creo- dijo el rubio-, porque siempre llega en el momento justo- Naruto se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello con fuerza-; en serio, les juro que es como si ese bastardo tuviera un radar que le avisa cada vez que quiero besar a Hinata.

-Tranquilo, Naruto- volvió a hablar la rubia que había conseguido la atención de ambos chicos-, dudo mucho que Sakura y yo podamos hacer algo contra Neji, pero nos encargaremos de que Hinata deje de lado su timidez y pueda besarte como dios manda- Ino hablo con tal convicción que sorprendió al rubio.

-¿En verdad harían eso por mi?- preguntó totalmente esperanzado de por fin poder estar con su novia.

-Por supuesto- le dijo Sakura que ya se había puesto de pie y se quitaba la tierra de la falda.

-Tú deja todo en nuestras manos y pronto tendrás una novia a la que puedas besar sin pudor.

.

.

El timbre sonó dando fin al descanso.

-Tu tranquila Hina-chan- le dijo Tenten con una sonrisa-, solo haz lo que te dije y no te preocupes por Neji que yo me encargo de él- Tenten le guiño un ojo y le brindo una cálida sonrisa antes de salir del salón.

Hinata le devolvió el gesto con timidez y se llevo una mano al pecho para sentir su acelerado corazón. Solamente esperaba poder hacerlo.

.

.

Por fin habían terminado las clases y, como todos los días, Naruto acompañaría a Hinata a su casa… lo único malo es que con ellos iría Neji, como siempre.

Frente a la puerta de la escuela Naruto ya se encontraba esperando a los Hyuga, Hinata había acompañado a Kurenai-sensei a la sala de profesores ya que le había pedido un favor antes de que terminara la clase, y Neji… bueno, la verdad es que él no le importaba mucho y para ser sincero todos los días esperaba con ansias que algo le sucediera al castaño para que no pudiera acompañarlos pero al parecer Kami se negaba a escuchar sus suplicas.

Suspiro.

¿Qué acaso su destino era no besar nunca a su novia?, ¡Dios!, ¿por qué demonios le pasaba esto a él?

Escucho unos pasos acercarse y ahí venia Neji Hyuga, con la misma actitud frívola de siempre, y un poco más atrás su adorada Hinata.

.

.

-Rápido, frentona- le apresuro la Yamanaka que corría por delante de ella-, tenemos que encontrar a Hinata antes de que se vaya.

-Ya lo sé, cerda…

-¡Pues muévete!- le reprendió Ino-, le prometimos a Naruto que hablaríamos con Hinata.

Sakura frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de reclamarle algo a su amiga cuando diviso por la ventana un par de figuras conocidas.

-Cerda, mira.

La rubia detuvo su camino y se acerco a la ventana.

-¡Oh, por dios!- exclamó con sorpresa-, ¿esa es Hinata?

.

.

-¡Neji!- un fuerte grito femenino se escuchó en cuanto los dos Hyuga estuvieron frente al rubio-, ¡Neji!- volvió a gritar Tenten que venía corriendo en dirección a los jóvenes.

-¿Qué pasa, Tenten?- el Hyuga la miro preocupado mientras la morocha recuperaba el aire perdido.

-Ne…necesito tu ayuda- Tenten tomo una gran bocanada de aire-. Neji, necesito que me ayudes a estudiar, no entiendo nada de las clases de Gai-sensei y si no hago algo reprobare el año- le dijo con gran preocupación a lo que el Hyuga no se pudo negar, y más sumando la linda cara de suplica que había puesto la castaña.

-De acuerdo- aceptó-, te parece bien si estudiamos en mi casa- sugirió al pensar en lo tranquila que era la residencia Hyuga y que ahí Tenten podría concentrarse con facilidad.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó-, pero antes iremos de compras.

-¿Qué?- el Hyuga la miro extrañado a la vez que la muchacha lo tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida-; pero dijiste que tenias que estudiar- le recordó su petición y al no entender en dónde había quedado toda su desesperación.

-Y vamos a estudiar- le dijo-, pero no ahora, primero tengo que comprar algunas cosa y después podríamos ir por un helado y…ah, qué te parece si vamos al cine, hay una película que me encantaría ver y…

-Pero Tenten, Hinata no puede irse sola.

La castaña detuvo su marcha y miro al genio Hyuga con una cara de evidente molestia.

-Neji, Hinata ya no es ninguna niña y puede cuidarse ella solita, además no está sola, Naruto ira con ella.

-Es lo mismo- rebatió el castaño a lo que el rubio frunció el ceño, tal vez era algo despistado pero era perfectamente capaz de proteger a Hinata.

-¡No!- grito Tenten-, prometiste que pasarías todo el día conmigo y eso harás.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el Hyuga-, ¿cuándo prometí eso?

-Hace rato- dijo como si nada-, ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

Y sin decir una palabra más la castaña se llevo al Hyuga dejando a los enamorados solos.

Hinata y Naruto vieron como Tenten se llevaba al pobre Neji a rastras y que ante cada comentario de la castaña había intentado detenerla sin éxito.

-Bueno- hablo Naruto-, creo que hoy solo seremos nosotros dos.

Hinata no dijo nada. Apretó con fuerza su pequeño portafolio.

-Na…Naruto-kun- lo llamó con una voz tan suave que el rubio apenas y la pudo escuchar.

-¿Qué pasa Hina?- Naruto poso sus brillantes ojos en ella-, ¿te sientes mal?- preguntó el rubio al ver el sonrojado rostro de Hinata.

La ojiperla negó con la cabeza y dio un pasito al frente quedando más cerca del ojiazul.

Los perlados ojos de la Hyuga se centraron en el Uzumaki, apretó con fuerza sus manos y armándose de valor tomo a Naruto de las solapas de la camisa y, poniéndose de puntitas, cerró los ojos para por fin unir sus labios con los de su novio.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir los delicados labios de Hinata sobre los suyos. Le tomo unos segundos asimilar la situación pero cuando por fin pudo reaccionar llevo sus manos a la estrecha cintura de su novia y la pego contra sí. Con suma delicadeza movió sus labios sobre los de Hinata. Sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes, pero una vez que se acoplaron a ellos Naruto tomo el mando. El rubio siguió besándola como si su vida se fuera en ello hasta que se le ocurrió una pequeña cosita. Hinata suspiro. Sus manos soltaron las solapas de la camisa y se enredaron en el cuello de Naruto. La lengua del rubio delineo el labio inferior de la muchacha a lo cual Hinata abrió un poco más su boca, oportunidad que Naruto aprovecho para invadir su cavidad. Hinata volvió a suspirar y con cierta timidez comenzó a seguir el dulce juego que Naruto había iniciado...

Se fueron separando con parsimonia hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. Naruto llevo una mano a su cuello y tomo la delicada mano de Hinata entre la suya para después entrelazar sus dedos. Ambos jóvenes sonrieron ya que por fin, después de un largo mes de espera, Naruto podía demostrarle a su novia lo mucho que la quería usando acciones y no palabras.

A partir de ese momento Naruto se encargaría de que Hinata recibiera todos y cada uno de los besos que tenia por darle, sin mencionar los que aún guardaba por el largo mes que tuvo que esperar.

* * *

¡Ta-da!... después de siglos de ausencia yo de nuevo con otro one-shot, que aunque no es la gran historia me esforcé en hacerlo con mucho cariño para todos ustedes naruhineros... y además creo que no esta tan mal, pero wuenos ustedes son los que tienen la última palabra así que si les gusto háganmelo saber porque lo mejor de una historia son los reviews :D...

Wueno eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos luego y gracias por haber leído este pequeño fic y por todos sus reviews (si es que hay, jojojo XD)

Saludos de Kyoko :), bye, bye :D


End file.
